Kratos
Entrance This is My Sword Kratos grasps the Blade of Olympus with one hand and removes it from the ground. Special Attacks Neutral B - Apollo's Bow Kratos fires a flaming arrow using Apollo's Bow. When B is mashed, Kratos will continuously fire more arrows. Hold B for a stronger shot. Side B - Helios' Flash Kratos holds out the decapitated head of Helios, which flashes and knocks down an opponent. Hold B for a larger flash. When used in mid-air, he shoots diagonally downwards. Up B - Icarus Ascension Kratos uses the Wings of Icarus to fly upward. Down B - Golden Fleece Kratos holds out the Golden Fleece. When the opponent is attacking him, press B to counterattack with a slash. Can also conuterattacks projectiles. Final Smash - Rage of the Gods Also known as Rage of Sparta. Kratos bears his God Armor and wields the Blade of Olympus. This Transformation lasts for 10 seconds. *B (Spartan Glory) - Kratos shoots a ball of blue energy from his sword. *Side B (Spartan Spirit) - Kratos swings his sword horizontally twice, then slams it into the ground. *Down B (Spartan Glory) - Kratos stabs the ground in front of him, then pulls out the sword with an upwards swing. If used from the air, Kratos charges into the ground. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Kratos shouts, "Now you will feel my wrath!". Sd: Kratos roars. Dn: Kratos shouts, "Face me, coward!" and swipes his blade downward. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Kratos flexes and yells triumphantly. Victory 2: Kratos takes a swipe at the screen with his blade. Victory 3: Kratos places his blades on his back. Lose/Clap: Kratos raises his arms and roars. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Kratos was the main protagonist and anti-hero of the God of War series. Born a Spartan, Kratos held the military rank of General, before extracting his revenge on the Olympians who betrayed him. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Olympic Fury: Does three slashes with the Blade of Olympus. *Dash Attack- Spartan Charge: Kratos holds a Spartan shield in front of him and charges with a Spartan spear. Attacks directed to the shield are blocked away. Tilt Attacks *Side- Combat Grapple: Kratos does overhead swings, follow up with a shoulder tackle. *Up- Brutal Ascension: Kratos does a upward punch with the Gauntlet of Zeus and does another one. *Down- Olympic Storm: Kratos swings his blade downwards in a circle. Smashes *Side- Barbaric Crash: Kratos uses the Hammer of Helios to smash his opponent, which creates a fire wave. *Up- Olympic Ascension: Kratos swings his blades upwards. If B is pressde, he does an automatic jump. *Down- Charged Olympic Storm: Same as Olympic Storm, but does two times instead of one. Aerials *N-Air - Cyclone of Chaos: Kratos spins himself with his blades. *F-Air - Olympic Crash: Kratos stabs with two blades straight forward. *B-Air - Spartan Glory: Kratos turns amd stabs with his Spartan spear. *U-Air - Athena's Fury: Kratos swing his blades upwards in mid-air. *D-Air - Athena's Revenge: Kratos swings his blades downwards in mid-air. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with one hand. *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Battering Ram: Kratos grabs and charges with an opponent, running over anyone in his way. At the end of his run, he throws the opponent forward. *Back- Backwards Battering Ram. *Up- Furious Uppercut: Kratos throws the opponent up into the air, then grabs onto the opponent with his blade and throws them to the ground. *Down- Cestus Slam: Kratos equips the Nemean Cestus and slams the opponent to the ground. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Omega Letter Icon. Victory Music Ascension Kirby Hat Kratos' appearance and the Blade of Olympus. Wiimote Sound "I AM the God of War!" Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Kratos s regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Kratos Once the leader of the mighty Spartan army, Kratos has wrenched his fate free from the gods who used him as their servant, swearing to see their reign ended. Known for a brutal approach to combat, he will let nothing stand between him and his quest to find and destroy whomever has gathered the combatants in Battle Royale. Kratos (Smash) Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti Heros Category:Male Category:Sony Category:God of War Category:God Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Badass Category:Soul Calibur Guest Characters Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Super Lawl Category:Starter Characters Category:Greece Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Shovel Knight Category:Super Smash Lawl Lambda Category:Human Category:Father Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Mortal Kombat Guests Category:Demon CD's Favorites Category:Fluttershy Lover Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Impact II: ROTF Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Lawler-RPG Category:No More Anarchy Category:OneyPlays Played Category:Ladies Man Category:DBX Category:All Star Battlemania